manymariosfandomcom-20200213-history
Many Marios 0 rulebook
Playing the game Many Marios is updated daily. Every day you can order your town's units to follow commands such as constructing buildings or collecting coins, which you can then use to recruit more units or buy items to improve them. As days pass and your wealth grows, you will be able to assemble an army and fight other players. Each of your units has a certain amount of energy (E) that can be spent each day and is replenished at the beginning of the next day. Goombas, for example, have 2E each, while Toads have 4E. Each command your units follow consumes some of this energy. Getting new energy every day is what keeps your town growing, so try to avoid leaving any energy unspent, as it will go to waste. Starting the game To begin playing Many Marios, choose one of the basic tribes: Toads: You begin the game with 5 s, 5 s and a set to Toads. Goombas: You begin the game with 10 s, 5 s and a set to Goombas. Koopa Troopas: You begin the game with 6 s, 10 s and a set to Koopa Troopas. Shy Guys: You begin the game with 6 s, 10 s and a set to Shy Guys. Keep in mind that Spawning Pipes, like all buildings, grant you a daily income, which means you start Day 1 with 15 coins in addition to whatever your units manage to obtain. Basic commands These commands let you obtain coins and blocks, the basic resources of the game. Costs are in parentheses; 1c, 1E means one coin and one energy, while 1B means one block. Gather (1E): Adds 5c to your coin total. Build (1c, 1E): Adds 1B to your block total. Spend these blocks to construct buildings. Explore (1E): Lets you find prizes in the form of resources, items, units and buildings. Also lets you find missions for further prizes. Maintenance As long as your total wealth is above 1000c, your town demands maintenance to support itself. Maintenance costs are calculated with a particular formula that depends on your total wealth; as your city grows, you will find that maintenance costs become extremely taxing. Maintenance is automatically subtracted from your coin total at the end of each day, so make sure you always leave enough coins in your coin total. Phases of a day 1. Start Phase: Your units are replenished to full energy. Any units, items and buildings obtained the previous day enter your inventory. At this time, your wealth is counted and your maintenance costs for the day are set. 2. Command Phase: Per-turn effects are now applied, including collecting income from your buildings. You can now issue orders to your units, add or remove equipment, and apply item effects. Coins and blocks will be earned immediately, but any units, items or buildings thus obtained will enter your inventory the next day. 3. Market Phase: You can now recruit units, buy items and construct buildings. All of these will enter your inventory the next day, which means you can't use them immediately as material for other purchases. For example, if you build a and a , you have to wait until the next day before you can build a . 4. Ending Phase: The maintenance costs set at the start of the day are now subtracted from your coin total. Failure to pay your maintenance in full will cause your units to rebel, making you lose your next day, and any unpaid costs will be added to your coin total as debt. Counting your wealth Your total wealth, the number that goes into calculating your maintenance costs, equals the coin worth of all your units and items plus the cost of all your blocks and buildings. Each block contributes 6c to your total wealth, and each building contributes 6c times its block cost. Buildings To create a building, spend the indicated amount of blocks during your Market Phase. Each building has a daily income, which is automatically collected at the beginning of your Command Phase. Items To buy an item, spend the indicated amount of coins during your Market Phase. Any item that refers to an "equipped unit" is an equipment. Barring exceptions, a unit can't be equipped with more than one item at the same time. Each equipment in your inventory can be equipped only once per day. This means that if you choose to unequip a Super Mushroom from a unit, you have to wait until the next day to equip it to another unit. An item isn't considered an equipment unless its effect specifically refers to it being equipped on a unit. For example, although a Starman's effect is applied to a unit, it is not considered an Equipment, as it doesn't use the term "equip". Items marked are combat items. They have different effects when used in combat. Normally, using a consumable item in combat does not consume it. Combat Category:Many Marios 0 Category:Rules